Drop Dead Gorgeous
by chantallie9
Summary: AU-ish. super cliche, written at 23:30. Short one-shot on James and Lily's relationship. James POV


I clearly remember her the first time we met. She was pretty. Well at least it's what I thought at the time.

She had red hair and green eyes. Well she still has them. Details...

So, when I first met her, she was alone, sitting on a bench, in the little Muggle town I lived in. She was going to school.

I was going to a Muggle school too.

Apparently, she was a transfer student. 'Transfer', as in coming from another town, and coming to learn in our school.

So, as she was sitting on that bench, waiting for the bus, all alone. We were nine. I used to go to school alone, because it was 'cool', and James Potter is 'cool'. It's the law.

So I sat next to her, and stared at her. I don't think she noticed me, because she was reading. She was really pretty. Like, _really _pretty.

We became friends that day. And with time- _**really**_ good friends.

Things changed though. Why? Because she was a witch. We were playing in the garden once. Mum brought us ice cream. She dropped hers. I clearly saw it- a pink splat on the grassy ground. Mum proposed to bring her another one. But she just made it float back into her cone, untouched. She was just as surprised as we were.

She received her letter a year later. We were together on the train. We were still friends. Best friends.

I don't know what happened then. I thought we were still best friends. But when the summer came, my new friends came over for a few weeks, and when I owled her- she didn't answer. I went to her house. She was there. But she acted... Distantly. She said she thought that Sirius was my best friend. I guess that wasn't a lie... But he was my BOY best friend, and she was my GIRL best friend... It was complicated. She said she thought we weren't best friends anymore. But we ended up forgiving each other at the end.

Second year. Third. Then fourth came. And by then, she wasn't pretty anymore. Yes, she was still really smart, really funny, just... FANTASTIC. But she wasn't pretty anymore.

She was beautiful.

And I decided to ask her out to Hogsmeade. I realized that that would ruin our friendship. But there was this chance she would say yes- and that was more than I could wish for.

I thought about it quite some time. I decided to get her a pink lily with a green bow. I would ask her, giving her the lily, hoping that she would say yes.

She said no.

That was a first no, a first heartbreak, a first sleepless night. Why?

There were a lot more heartbreaks after that first one. I still wondered why.

Fourth year went by. Fifth as well. I was positive that she hated me then. She hadn't contacted me all summer, refused to look at me, let alone talk.

It hurt.

Sixth year. I decided to leave her alone.

Why?

Because she hated me. And she didn't deserve that. She deserved to be happy.

So I left her alone. Didn't talk to her. Just watched her sit in front of the fire, reading. Just like when I first met her. There was just one difference.

She was pretty then. She wasn't pretty anymore. Nor beautiful for that matter.

She was WAY more than beautiful.

And it hurt, knowing she hated me. It hurt, knowing she didn't want to talk to me. It hurt knowing she didn't want my friendship. At least she could bear being next to me.

It hurt.

But I was an idiot. And I wanted more.

So I decided to be brave and ask her if she wanted to be friends.

So after her prefects' meeting, I asked her, praying with all my heart she would say yes.

She did.

I was... Well it was the best moment of my life.

Because for the first time in two years, she smiled. Her beautiful, full-faced smile.

And she was WAY more than beautiful.

We were friends again that summer. Best friends.

Seventh year.

It all changed then.

She was Head Girl. I was Head Boy.

And she was gorgeous.

We were best friends again. Head business was great. She was a fantastic Head Girl.

And, even though we were friends, it still hurt. A lot. Why?

Because I couldn't hold her, hug her, kiss her. Everything was just friendship.

And so, I still sat on the couch in the Head's common room, that beautiful girl next to me, slightly chewing on the end of her quill, her flaming red locks tied in a messy bun, dressed in those baggy clothes of hers, no make up on, without giving a damn what people thought of her.

I watched her, stared at her, pretending to write my essays.

Every day was the same.

Even though I was happy she didn't despise me, it hurt. It hurt a lot.

That couldn't go on.

I started spending more time apart from her, gradually turning into avoiding her.

It still hurt. I ached inside. Ached for her.

We had this one fight once. This- this huge fight. What the difference, then? We had billions of fights before.

This one ended with a kiss.

It was pure bliss.

We started going out then. It was somewhere the middle of January.

I cherished her. Literally.

We graduated.

She moved in with me.

I proposed.

We bought a house.

And now we're here. Watching some muggle movie we both find incredibly stupid, stuffing enormous quantities of food in our mouths, laying on our couch, one of my hands (the one that isn't occupied by stuffing food in my mouth) resting on her swelling stomach. What's so unique about that?

She's pregnant. 8 months exactly. And I'm more than happy.

Because sometimes I look back at that day, in primary school, when I first met her. That 'transfer' student.

I never thought I would end up like this.

But now- now I'm extremely happy it turned out like this. Because she's my wife, and she's pregnant. Because I love her. I love her so bloody much. And when I say she was pretty then- well she isn't pretty now, or beautiful, or gorgeous for that matter.

She's drop dead gorgeous.


End file.
